


corazon

by tawnyPort



Series: HSWC 2013 [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aztec Myths & Legends, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Heart Sacrifice, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawnyPort/pseuds/tawnyPort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't know the souls of the Aztec people. They don't know how to speak to them, how to make them fear and pray and bleed. They will fail, she is certain.</p><p>Besides, she is far more concerned about the ones who are after her gold.</p><p>Little shits don't know about a woman and her gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	corazon

**Author's Note:**

> From [HSWC Bonus Round 3](http://hs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org/5337.html?thread=1804761#cmt1804761): Jake<3<Meenah, Aztec heart sacrifices, 1517, Yucatan.
> 
> Meenah's intended to be a version of Coatlicue, not that it matters overly much.

She can see them as they gather, her men, her women, her children. The desert nights are cold compared to the baking heat of the day but the press of humanity makes it warm at the base of the pyramid. They chant and drum and dance and sing and worship. That last bit is important. They worship. So many of her own children refused that. Her own daughter led the uprising that killed her but no matter. These little ones, these mortals, they know she still deserves this.

Not all of them are hers, though. She watched the strangers, the ghost men, these _tepehuani_ weaklings, as they landed on her shore and cut through her jungle and met with her people. She knows what they seek because she can see into their hearts but they do not all want the same thing. Some of them, the ones who stayed behind, the ones with soft voices and soft hands, they want to steal her people's souls. Good luck with that. They don't know the souls of the Aztec people. They don't know how to speak to them, how to make them fear and pray and bleed. They will fail, she is certain.

Besides, she is far more concerned about the ones who are after her gold.

Little shits don't know about a woman and her gold.

The first sacrificial offering is climbing the pyramid now. The drumming is deafening, the yells and stomping making the very ground shake, and the would be conquerors are just as she wants them, confused and frightened. They don't know how to party. She stands beside one in particular. He is intrepid and vicious. She is looking forward to his reaction the most, seeing the blood drain out of his strange face, seeing tears well up in those green eyes. Maybe he'll even vomit. Yes, that would be fine.

The man--the interlopers all gasp, call him _niño_ , but they don't know how hard he worked for this honor, how others praised and envied him this moment--turns to face the crowd, arms raised in praise to the Mother of the Southern Stars and her son. Damn straight. He lays down on the slab and four of her priests kneel to hold his limbs. He doesn't want to get away but the body will react reflexively to the pain no matter how sharp the knife is.

She wants to rush forward, wants to be there when they lift the heart out, but she will let Huitzilopochtli have the first one this time in exchange for the pleasure of watching this man wriggle and gag. She sneaks around behind him, breathes a hot breath on his neck. Just because she can.

" _María Purísima, protégeme._ "

He whips around, pathetic little gun at the ready, but of course there is nothing there. He thinks you are a demon. He may not be wrong.

The scream of the sacrifice has him facing front again and you see the heart lifted, still pulsing, still alive.

" _Abominación..._ "

The crowd roars around you in celebration and appreciation for the gift this man has given. You and your son are appeased. You are flush with love for your brutal, brilliant people. You will continue to let this nation prosper. At least, as long as they do what they know is right where your gold is concerned.

You're not kidding about the gold. They give it up, you take them down.

" _¡Caramba!_ "

The invader is handling his gun as though it would make a difference, his alien green eyes narrowed in defiance and anger at what he's seen, and his comrades are the only thing keeping him from striding through the crowd up there. As if you'd accept him. He is way too old and way too ignorant. Sacrifice, to give your heart and life up for your gods, is a blessing for only the strongest believers. He's standing on your land under your sky among your people praying to another god who doesn't even exist in your world.

He's not worth anything more than this. To watch.


End file.
